Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally known is a paper recycling apparatus having a dry-type defibrating unit for breaking up and defibrating paper, a first transferring unit for transferring a defibrated material that has been defibrated at the dry-type defibrating unit, a classifier unit for classifying by air flow and de-inking the defibrated material that has been transferred at the first transferring unit, a second transferring unit for transferring the defibrated material that has been de-inked at the classifier unit, and a paper forming unit for forming paper with the defibrated material that has been transferred at the second transferring unit. With this paper recycling apparatus, the classifier unit (a cyclone) and a forming drum of the paper forming unit are connected with a second transferring tube of the second transferring unit (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2012-144819).
When the defibrated material is being transferred from the cyclone to the forming drum in the paper recycling apparatus described above, however, a problem emerges in that a part of the second transferring tube connecting the cyclone and the forming drum has a horizontal portion and therefore the momentum of the air flow of the cyclone ends up gradually weakening in this horizontal portion, and the defibrated material ends up accumulating in the horizontal portion, thus stopping up supply of the defibrated material to the forming drum.